


If At First Your FaceTime Doesn't Succeed, Try And Try Again

by deanisthesun (become_normal)



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, RPF, San Diego Comic-Con, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/become_normal/pseuds/deanisthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha's worried about his kids and Jensen's worried about Misha. It all works out in the end, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If At First Your FaceTime Doesn't Succeed, Try And Try Again

He calls him the moment they leave the press room. Jared asks where he’s scurrying off to and he holds a hand up to his face with his thumb and pinky out and mouths ‘Misha’. It’s a good enough answer for Jared who thankfully leaves him alone to find an empty, private room.

The call rings through twice before Mish finally picks up.

“Hey Jen,” he says, sounding a little worn out.

“Mish, fuck…” Jensen breathes a sigh of relief, “where are you, are you okay? They told me you left just before we got up on stage, but I didn’t get a reason.”

He doesn’t even care that he sounds like a worried boyfriend right now. That’s what he is, after all.

“I’m on a plane, I’m okay,” he says, but follows it up with a sad sigh. “West broke his arm and I have to be back in LA.”

“Shit,” Jensen rubs at his temple with the hand that isn’t holding the phone. West is a tough kid, but broken arms still suck. “I’m so sorry, Mish, is he gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, he’s – he’s pretty upset but he’s alright. Vicki’s with him now, I think they’re still at the hospital. Mais is alright. They were at the park, I don’t know… something about the monkey bars, I’m not really too sure what happened.” His voice is tight with worry and Jensen’s heart is just breaking for him right now. “I’m sorry, I—”

“Hey, woah woah, don’t _apologize_.”

“I know, but people are going to be mad that I ditched.”

“Don’t… don’t think about that right now.” Damn Misha and his obsessive need to please everyone. “You just think about your family right now, that’s the most important thing.”

“I know…” Misha says sadly.

“I’ll deal with anyone who gives you shit, you know that.”

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too, Jensen,” says Misha, his voice fond even through the poor cell reception.

He supposes he didn’t mean that to be a declaration of love, but it did kinda come out that way.

“Alright, you tell Vicki and the kids I say hi, and let me know if I can do anything to help,” he says.

They say their goodbyes and Jensen hangs up the phone feeling less concerned about his boyfriend’s family, but no less saddened.

Misha does so much for so many people but he rarely takes anything for himself. Vicki’s good at making sure he’s always alright, but when it’s their family that’s hurt, she’s probably pretty upset too.

With all that in mind, he dials Danneel’s number, a plan already forming in his head.

~

Danneel and him fly down the second Misha lets him know West is out of hospital and back home safe, which happens to be in the afternoon the next day. They decide to bring JJ with them because, at least in Jensen’s extremely unbiased opinion, no one can be upset while being in the same room as JJ.

The look on Vicki’s face when she opens the door is one of pure shock, confirming that their visit is definitely a surprise.

“What are you guys doing here?” Vicki asks with a smile as Danneel pulls her into a hug.

“Well, we were worried about West…” Jensen says, trying to play it off as no big deal, “so we thought we’d just stop by and see him, and you guys.”

Vicki grabs him into a quick hug too, he wraps the hand that isn’t holding JJ’s hand around her tightly. She smells like lavender and vanilla and he buries his face in her frizzy hair until she lets him go.

“So where is the little guy?” Danneel asks as Vicki ushers them in, shutting the door closed behind him.

The sound of small feet running answers the question for her as West and Maison round the corner to the front hall of the Collins’ home. Sure enough, West’s left arm is bound in a thick green cast. Other than that, he looks no worse for wear. He’s a tough kid.

“Hi!” West and Maison say in unison, both dragging out the vowel.

JJ lets go of his fingers and practically skips her way over to Maison, likely because she heard her daddy talking about how _Mish caved and bought Mais that Barbie dream house_ , and JJ definitely wants a piece of that action. Sure enough, within moments the two girls are scurrying away to Maison’s room. West meanders his way over to the three adults left in the room and Jensen crouches down to get a little closer to his level.

“Hey big guy, lemme see that cast.” Jensen says, beckoning him over. It’s a garish neon green colour, but it already has quite a lot of signatures and drawings on the shell of it. West must be a popular kid. “Did it hurt?” he asks West who nods once, his big brown eyes turned sadly downward. “Hey,” Jensen pops one finger under his chin, “you were so brave, okay? That’s what matters.” West nods. “Now gimme some props, yeah.”

Jensen puts his hand into a fist and holds in out for West to bump with his good hand, which he does.

Jensen loves his daughter more than anything in the world, and he’s not sure that he wants another kid, but if he ever had a son he’d want him to be like West. Mostly, Jensen realizes, he just wants to know he could be as good a dad as Misha is.

“Vicki, did I just see JJ run into Mais’ r – oh.” Misha stops halfway through a step to look at the scene before him in surprise. Their eyes lock and Misha’s face relaxes minutely into an expression less confused and worn out.

Danneel still gets to him first, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug that he returns, and kissing him on the cheek when she pulls away.

“Jensen said we you were upset, and we could spare the day, so we thought we’d swing down for a few hours,” says Danneel, grinning back slyly at him as Jensen feels his face heat up slightly.

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that…” Misha puts a hand over his heart and looks at her with adoration, as he always does. Jensen unbends from his crouching position, ruffling West’s hair as he stands.

“Well, we wanted to.” Jensen says. _And I was worried about you_ , he doesn’t say. Misha looks at him like he knows it anyways. “So…” Jensen clears his throat and in an attempt to clear the tension while trying to make himself slightly useful asks, “can I… make anybody dinner?”

~

“Jensen, Misha should get you on the next one of those Cooking With West videos, he’s an amazing cook…” his wife says sleepily, resting her head in Vicki’s lap.

After dinner they decided to just put the kids to bed, Maison included, and declared an all-family sleepover, the four adults crashing on the Collins’ extra-large couch for the time being. After securing that all kids were in their beds and fast asleep, someone suggested wine. So here they lay, two hours and three bottles of wine empty between them later, half asleep in the Collins’ living room.

Misha snorts a laugh in his arms and pulls Jensen’s hand into his. “Danneel, nothing ever tastes good at the end of those videos anyways.” He yawns once and snuggles a little deeper into the hold Jensen’s got on him. “The quality of Jensen’s cooking, though it is excellent, wouldn’t really help.”

“He should –” Danneel yawns too, like a chain reaction, “he should be in one anyways…”

Jensen smiles at her from across the couch. She looks so at peace with her hair sprawled across the couch, Vicki running her hands softly though it. Jensen is often astounded by how much he loves this woman. For who she is, what she’s given him… What she’s let him have. He loves watching her fall asleep happily in the arms of another woman he adores and respects as well.

When Vicki’s eyes close too and both of their breathing evens out, he turns his attention to Misha.

“Hey,” Jensen says, dropping his face into Misha’s soft hair and pressing a kiss there. He inhales deeply and the smell of him makes his head buzz pleasantly, in addition to the effects of the wine. “How are you holding up?”

“Ahh, I’m okay.” Misha sighs. “As long as West is okay, then I’m good. I guess that’s how it always is with your kids...” Jensen nods in agreement.

“As long as they can find a way to get over it, so can you.” Jensen rationalizes. Misha hums in agreement.

“You, on the other hand,” he says, poking Jensen in the hand, “I finally watched that last panel video today and you were _not_ looking happy.”

Jensen groans into Misha’s hair, moving one leg a little more outwards so Misha fits against him even better. “I was worried about you, was it that obvious?”

“Ehh, mostly it came off like you were frustrated with Mark.” Misha laughs and Jensen feels it echo through his own chest.

“Yeah Mark’s a skeeve, but having to trade you off for him as a seat neighbour was what _really_ set me off…”

Then, because he hasn’t done it enough in the past two days, leans around Misha’s body to plant a kiss on his lips. It’s an awkward angle for sure, but Mish melts into it nonetheless. Misha’s got the softest lips of anyone Jensen’s ever kissed.

“You sure know how to sweet talk a guy…” Misha whispers hotly against his lips.

“Yeah well… I guess I know when my guy needs some sweet talkin’.” Jensen says and deepens another kiss, licking the seam of Misha’s mouth open. They stay like that, kissing in the dim living room lighting, wrapped up completely in each other, until Vicki shakes herself awake and declares they all move this sleepover to the bedroom.

There, Misha falls asleep in moments, squished comfortably between Vicki and himself. Jensen, although getting the short end of the stick by ending up on the edge of the bed, lets sleep take him too, looking down the king sized bed full of the strangest assortment of people he’s come to know by one word.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comment/[Reblog it on tumblr](http://deanisthesun.tumblr.com/post/123940590502/for-anna-who-loves-misha-collins-and-his-family-a)!


End file.
